Recently, the number of electronic devices that perform one or more functions has been gradually increasing. In addition, the electronic devices usually feature mobile terminals which are roughly classified into so-called “smart phones”. Such an electronic device may include a large screen touch type display module and also include a high-pixel camera module other than the basic function such as communication with the other party, and therefore it can photograph still images or moving images, and perform a web surfing by connecting to a network. These electronic devices increasingly have high-performance processors and thereby perform various functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.